In sickness and in health
by FlynnRidersRapunzel
Summary: This story is mainly about Shippou and Kirara. It is a sequel to Taking Care of You. For those of you who havent read it Kirara is a half demon and loves Shippou.Kag and Inu are together and have 2 kids.So do San and Mir.


Disclaimer: Must I ever tell you good readers I don't own InuYasha but I do own the story he just happened to be in.

**Hello readers boy have I missed you guys wow 201 reviews for my last one (even though 20 were my own, lame yes leave me alone.) Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this continuation…Donno how good it'll be but I'll try my damned hardest!**

Another beautiful day of life was coming to an end as InuYasha and Kagome sat atop their infamous little hill watching the sun go down as their children played together at the bottom.

Over the last few years, Kagome and InuYasha had been very content. Another little life came into the world named Airi. Her parent soon learned she had the temperament of her father as well as the demon hair color. However, she didn't have demon ears even though clearly possessed her fathers strength.

Now Chidori was a totally different story she was now eight and had grown very used to her to different lives. She was completely fascinated by everything in her mothers world and often grew board of the feudal era. Her relationship with Shuichi was similar to the one Shuichi's father had with his mother when he was younger.

The original Inu gang was beginning to loose their sparkle a bit. Age begun to grab hold of them. Of course they weren't elderly, Kagome had just turned twenty eight and nothing really could be said for InuYasha.

Miroku and Sango were now in their late twenties expecting another little ray of light into their lives even though their son was ten years older.

Now to the main couple of this story…Kirara and Shippou. For them life couldn't get any better. They had each other, they were happy. On warm nights they would sleep under the stars cuddled up in a blanket often talking about adventures they wish to experience once again. Shippou wanted very much to live with Kirara in Kagome's time somehow trying to figure out how he could do that. In the mean time he usual stayed in the feudal era with Kirara.

Kadae had died a few months earlier however, before her passing she taught the women how to make specific medicines with plants to treat wounds or to treat the ill. Before she died she told the gang that they could live in her hut as long as they wanted under one condition…

To visit her everyday or at least one of them had to. But to tell her of the wondrous life they all shared. She could hear these tales in the here after wishing she could actually be with them. Even though she wasn't there physically part of her lingered in all their hearts.

"How's Shippou feeling?" Kagome asked Kirara when InuYasha and Kagome had returned once the sun finally set.

"His fever is up however nothing medicine from your time cant cure right?" Kirara was now eighteen she had two black bangs as well as blond hair that reached her butt. She was slender and had cat eyes with the same red jewel on her forehead. She was wearing a blood red kimono as she tended to Shippou who had gotten the flu. It was a bummer but Shippou didn't mind the attention of his girl friend crooning over him.

"Yeah I'll go get some." Kagome said still reaching into her usual yellow bag.

"How you feeling Shippou?" Kirara said now sitting next to him.

"Been better. I'm cold." He said shaking under the blankets of the usual overly soft futon he usually slept on. Shippou was now as tall as InuYasha his voice had deepened a lot. He no longer had kid eyes but more looking eyes that glowed blue. His tail had grown much bigger and when ever he would snuggle with Kirara he would rap it around her keeping her warm. His ears more pointy but still fox ears however, not on top of his head.

"I'll get you some blankets." Kirara said caressing his cheek as she left his room as he coughed a little.

"How you doing brat?" InuYasha said entering the room Shippou was in.

"Feel like shit dad."

"Remember when you got those chicken pops you got me sick twerp." InuYasha said leaning against the wall.

"Why do you have to bring that up now?" Shippou said as bags grew under his eyes.

"Because you better not get me sick again."

"Dad!" Shippou said getting into a coughing fit.

"I better let you rest. You'll be fine your just as tough as me." InuYasha said leaving the room.

"Brought your blankets." Kirara said coming close to the bed.

"Thanks." He said weakly, she felt his forehead.

"You're burning up. I'll make sure Kagome you some medicine." Kirara said as she felt a tug on her arm.

"Mom is perfectly capable of bring medicine Kirara. You do enough. All I want from you right now is to hold me." Shippou said with a small grin. Kirara blushed her face turning blood red but still she climbed into the futon as she place Shippous head in her lap.

"You know," Kirara said caressing Shippous face and then began to rub his back. "Tonight is the night I turn into my demon self."

"So, I'm used to it by now. I will just cuddle with a cat tonight. Lucky my dad doesn't have to worry about demons anymore because he's changing tonight too." Shippou said more weakly then before nodding off to sleep.

"_Where's Kagome with that medicine_?" Kirara wondered finding herself falling asleep on Shippous head. Kirara is a half demon. Her mother was banished from their clan because she fell in love with a human. However, even though she is half demon rules are different for her. The first half of her life she was a demon with full powers and everything. Her mother had died and she never truly ever met her father. She wandered into a small village and saw a little girl playing by herself so she starting playing with girl now known as Sango. They had been best friends ever since.

Then Naraku locked them away in a magical cage from which they couldn't escape. A weird thing happened and Kirara transformed into a human. This marked the second point in her life. Even though once a month she still does change into that demon she once was.

"Here Kira…" Kagome glanced at the couple. She heard their whispers of sleep. Kirara now had her head rest atop Shippou who had his head leaning against her chest, his eyes closed and mouth open drooling all over the one he truly loved.

While they slept Kagome put a hand to Shippous forehead it was so hot that she had to quickly pull her hand away.

"Somethings really wrong." Kagome said quietly as she went to go fetch her thermometer. She knew Shippou had been complaining that he felt bad for a while in her time, but all she thought it was ,was a cold. She was sadly wrong.

Kagome reached the room again and gently woke Kirara. Once Kirara had awoken she felt a tremendous amount of heat coming from her boyfriend body.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kirara said wiping the sweat beads from his forehead once she laid him down while Kagome took his temperature.

"I don't know. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Neither do I." Kirara said as Kagome took out the thermometer.

"This is higher than the one he had when he had the chicken pox." Kagome said gravely.

"What is it?"

"104.5"

"That's not so much higher." Kirara said trying to make light of the situation.

"But it's not good all the same maybe he doesn't have the flu at all maybe it's something different." Kagome said sitting next to Kirara as she watched her place a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he came into Shippous and Kiraras room this time looking much paler than when he had went into Shippous room before.

"InuYasha are you alright?" Kagome said getting up.

"Kago…" InuYasha fainted into her arms. He was burning up just as bad as Shippou was.

"It is something else…" Kirara said quietly.

Well I'm back so get used to the cliffies, anyway don't ask why in everything I make InuYasha and Shippou sick I think its hot to take care of someone as sexy as these to especially Shippou when he's old grrrrr. Anyway I hope you like the sequel and I'm also writinga gravitation story on the side so I hope you like my story and thanks for the reviews in advance.

Love you all

Rae


End file.
